gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Akagi Palmer
Akagi Palmer '''is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the main male protagonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Tazz Haywood, Vert Henderson, Jyna Violette, Rokket Diaz, Victorriea Cooper, Bunny Cosgrove, Kodama Purrott, and Guarnet Underwood and Oliver Kimachi who are later joined the crew. Akagi is a younger brother of Zoey Lynn Palmer and the leader of Shin Denjin Warriors along with Blossom and Cerina, the partners in mission, combat, and training. He is the rival of Tazz Haywood, Oliver Kimachi, Hoji Maslow, Boomer Yong Jericho, Naouki Rollins, and a friend of Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Bunny Cosgrove, Victorriea Cooper, Kodama Purrott, and Vert Henderson. An alternate version of himself named is Chihiro Palmer. She is a female gender version of Akagi who is very ultra-busty, voluptuous, statuesque, bosomy, curvaceous, and athletic. Biography Appearance Akagi is a tall, athletic young man with fair skin, green eyes, Super blue spiky middle length hair with bangs, and his X-shaped scar across his face. He is a Japanese American ethnicity but raised in America. Personality Akagi Palmer is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful, cool, humorous, easygoing, and friendly young man with everyone around him. He is extremely confident in his abilities almost to the point of being brash. Akagi can be reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of others' warnings. Outfits '''Outfit 01: '''In his first outfit, he wears a medium electric blue leather jacket that features rolled-up sleeves, gray shoulder pads, and a white wolf icon on the back with the words "ELECTRIFYING" below it. Underneath is a white sleeveless untucked button down shirt. He also wears black fingerless grappling gloves, black jeans, white studded belt, and a pair of white/red running high-top sneakers. '''Outfit 02: His second outfit is a black denim vest worn over a white army camo long sleeve button up/field shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans with black leather strips along the side combine with red orange and yellow flames designs on both sides, studded belt, black sunglasses, black boots, and black fingerless grappling gloves. He also wears his headphones around neck. Outfit 03: In his third outfit, he wears a blue sport sunglasses, a shiny orange leather vest with a white wolf design on the back over a cobalt blue circle and a gold star shape, a dark gray short sleeve shirt with cobalt and electric neon blue lightning energy along the side on both of his sleeves, red denim shorts with a studded belt, black knee pads, black boots, and black fingerless and grappling gauntlet gloves with ten metallic gold 'rivets' on the padded side of both the gloves. The outfit is inspired by Hwoarang from Tekken serise in the fifth installment version and Yugo Ogami from Bloody Roar series in both of the versions of third and fouth installment of the game, it is a modified version of the primary outfit in Bloody Roar 2 and Primal Fury/Extreme. Costume 04: In his fourth outfit, he wears a medium electric cobalt blue v-neck training shirt with several neon blue linings in its place, a black track pants with white trims on the waist and white stripes on the side, a lightning energy colored in a linear tint, from electric blue to cobalt blue, and covered up to his mid-thigh section on both of his legs and along the sides, very similar like Jin Kazama from Tekken series, based from the version of sixth installment of the game. He also wears black fingerless grappling gloves and red gauntlets with a wolf design motif, and white sneakers with red foot guards. The gauntlets are featured with spiked arm guards and protection of his proximal phalanx of his thumb. The outfit is inspired by Ken Masters from Street Fighter series in the primary costume from the fifth installment of the game. Outfit 05: In his fifth outfit, he wears a black high neck leather biker top with electric blue lines on both arms that go straight down and a zipper that goes all the way up to the neck, cobalt modern tokusatsu-style body armor, silver tech shoulder pads, white studded vest with medium electric blue wolf design on the back, black pants with electric blue lines on both legs that goes straight down, silver tech belt with platinum wolf emblem and red orb, white gauntlets and grappling gloves, red arm guards, big white armor half chaps (like in Gundem style) with red shin guards, and white high tech boots with red foot guards. He also wears a modified modern-style Gundam helmet that is inspired by Wing Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Suit series, Strike Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series, and other 1990s-2010s Gundam series. The outfit is inspired by Jean Kujo from Virtua Fighter series in Costume C from the fifth installment and updated version of Virtua Fighter 5, and the high tech armor and the various helmet from Kamen Rider series and various Gundam series, including Brider from Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer. Story Background At the age of 12, Akagi Palmer is just a average young man of Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. with a serious acrobatic and adventurous skills and raised by wolves. He left the city after he graduated from all the schools. One day, Akagi is informed and notified that his older sister, Zoey Lynn is missing. Knowing that he got some of self-defense and martial arts skills, but needs styles, he left United States to train and explore around the world. And he taught Freestyle Martial Arts all by himself. Six years later, As Akagi continues his journey and his quest of finding his older sister and becoming the most complete fighter of the world while honing and testing his skills, strength, and abilities after he entered and won every various martial arts tournaments and stayed in Kyoto, Japan, he spots and met the very busty superheroines named Blossom Kurenai and Cerina Arquette from outta nowhere in the air while training, parkouring, and free running. Akagi becomes a lifelong partner, a friend and the leader with these girls after they confronted and share their different stories, dreams and destiny with him. Super Fighters Megamix Prologue ''(In-Game Text)'' Akagi Palmer, a very courageous and adventurous young man who enjoys the thrill of awesomeness, adventures and Martial Arts. He is known as the Blue Wolf. At the Kyoto museum filled with Video Games and Anime, Tokusatsu, and Cinema Studio where he often visit to gain some of the knowledge, a beautiful woman in a midnight blue armored mecha pilot suit skintights named Sapphire, who happens to be a medic and a martial artist from Chiba confronts, notifies that his older sister is alive somewhere, and sends him a letter. "I've received this letter for you from a Mixed Martial Arts practitioner and she is a woman in a shiny dark blue bodysuit. Take a look." Akagi is shocked and cannot believe his eyes. "This is going to be one hell of a show! Let's rock and get electrified!", says Akagi. For the first time in years, he's feeling all energized and pumped up for more thrills. The adventurous young man leaves his team and left Blossom back in charge as a leader, and enters the tournament to improve his skills and abilities. He is ready for the electrifying and epic battle. Interludes Stage 4, Tazz Haywood: Epilogue (In-Game Text) Akagi may have won the tournament, saved his older sister from trouble, got her to a safer place where harms are not allow, and claimed the prize. But the celebration has to wait. He left on another journey-- there is one last task he had to finish. Ending Description: 'Akagi has finally been able to meet Sarah Bryant as he walks into the Moonlight Bridge. "''You're finally here." he says as Sarah approaches. "So you made it this far to see me." Asks Sarah. Akagi replies, "I never got a chance to fight you at the exhibition match. I'll take you on right here, right now, and make this into a dream match." However, Sarah replies back, "I admire your profession and bravery. But there is no reason to fight." Akagi, however, dosen't back down and demonstrate her about his skills. The screen turns white and the fight commences. Akagi Palmer: "You're finally here." Sarah Bryant: "So you made it this far to see me." Akagi Palmer: "I never got a chance to fight you at the exhibition match. I'll take you on right here, right now, and make this into a dream match." Sarah Bryant: "I admire your profession and bravery. But there is no reason to fight." Akagi Palmer: "Then allow me to demonstrate you about my skills. Because I won't back down or run away!" '''Final Stage, [http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Bryant Sarah Bryant] After the battle, both Sarah and Akagi are panting in exhaustion after the fight. Before a word could be spoken between the two, one of a female commanders from the Japanese CIA appears and calls out Akagi, who happens to be a former team leader of Blossom Kurenai and Cerina Arquette after he abandoned them. In the effort of begging Akagi to reinstate the team with the Blossom and Cerina, while the Japanese CIA steps in, the Japanese CIA commander tells Akagi to rejoin the group. Then Sarah steps in, knocking out five of the agents. Akagi whistles and joins in, beating up some of the other agents. A female commander is feeling proud and stoic that Akagi is not running from battle and gives him credits for the gratitude and confidence. The CIA girls attacks both Sarah and Akagi. During the battle, Sarah convince Akagi that he should go back with the girls because both Blossom and Cerina are miserable without him. Then Akagi tells Sarah that he'll give her a remach to even a score at the next exhibition match. They both exchange smiles. When Blossom Kurenai and Cerina Aquette appears, the battle finally comes to a close. As Akagi walks to the girls and looks at the Japanese cadets with a cool smile then turns to Blossom and Cerina, He is reinstated and back on the team as leader of Blossom and Cerina, and answers to the Japanese CIA and the girls, "Finally! Akagi Palmer has come back... home." He hugs it up with Blossom Kurenai and Cerina Aquette and fulfill his destiny of becoming the most complete fighter of the world at the end. Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities See also: Akagi's command list Fighting Style Akagi uses a mixture of Jeet Kune Do, Full Contact Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai & Kickboxing, Savate, Capoeira, and Pit Fighting moves to create a very unique fighting style. He also learns Ansatsuken that is very similar to Ken Masters from Street Fighter series, and taught parkour fighting style from himself. All the styles are learned from Jacky Bryant, Jean Kujo, Hwoarang, Sarah Bryant, Christie Monteiro, Zack, and Terry Bogard. He learns the acrobatic style of parkour discipline so he can improve his fighting skills. Akagi's an all-around fighter, with extensive knowledge of many martial arts techniques. He uses many variations of punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Powers * Sense - Akagi can sense the presence of people nearby. * Ergokinesis '''- Akagi has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Akagi can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Akagi can throw energy fireball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '- Akagi can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Multiple Attacks '- Akagi can channel his ki energy into his both arms and legs to deliver multiple punches and kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills * '''Motorcycle Driving - Akagi likes to drive his motorcycle around the streets of any various cities. * Break Dancing '- Akagi likes to kick it freestyle by Break Dancing. * '''Acrobatics '- Akagi is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle. * 'Adaptability '- Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Akagi can adapt with any opponent he faces. * 'Resilience '- Akagi can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents. * '''Musical Instrument - Akagi is a very skillful electric guitar player. * Parkour '- Akagi likes to parkour to improve his skills and uses it as a fighting style. * '''Freerunning '- Due to Akagi's excellent foorwork skills, he is able to overcome any obsatacles. Stats Akagi might be an all around and balanced character, but he is mostly technical, and both a little speed and power. Character Relationships * Fumie "Zoey" Lynn Palmer - His older sister. * Blossom Kurenai - His lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Cerina "Bubbles" Arquette - His lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - His mentor. * Tazz Haywood - His rival and lifelong best friend. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - His occasional rival and best friend. * Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - His close friend and rival. * Vert Henderson - His lifelong best friend and sidekick. * Kodama Purrott - His best friend. * Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper - His close Friend. * Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove - His best Friend. * Oliver Kimachi - His arch-rival and ally. * Guarnet Underwood - His ally * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - His rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - His rival. * Naouki "Butch" Rollins - His rival. * Ryu (Street Fighter) - His friendly rival and ally. * Ken Masters - His friendly rival and ally. * Sarah Bryant - His idol. * Terry Bogard - His idol. * Hwoarang - His occasional rival. * Jacky Bryant - His idol. * Kyo Kusanagi - His mutual respective rival and ally. * Jean Kujo - His mutual respective rival. * Zack - His mutual respective rival. * Chihiro Palmer '- His very bosomy and Well-Endowed woman form. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight * ''"Ready!" * "I make this look easy." * "Let's do this thing." * "We're gonna shock the world as we know it." ''(with Jacky Bryant as his tag/team partner) * ''"We're sparring extra hard today." (versus Blossom Kurenai.) In Battle Attack * "Augh! I hate destroying my face up." (against Melody) Throw During Tag/Team Switch * "Here we go!" * "Take a seat." * "I'll handle this." * "Coming through." Taunt * "Over here!" * "Come on!" * "Step your game up!" Victory * *Whistles* "That was Solid!" * "Ready to show me the way now?" * "Like that? That's called getting owned." * "Oh yeah!" * "Just like old times, eh buddy?" (winning against and with Vert Henderson as his tag/team partner) Losing * "Damn it. Not my day." Continue * "Yes!" Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'Electrifying '-''' '''Theme of Akagi Palmer * Genre(s): Hard Rock, Post-Hardcore, Alternative Rock, Techno, Drum 'n' Bass * Composer(s): Daisuke Ishiwatari, Hidenori Shoji, Fumio Itoh, Takenobu Mitsuyoshi * Song Inspiration by: After Burner from After Burner III Version, Sprinter from Super Hang-On Arranged version, Vigaku from Dead or Alive 2, Rooftop Realisum from The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact, Watch Out from Virtua Fighter 4, In the Blue Sky '01 from Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force, City(Jacky VF5:FS Ver.), and Risky Ride from Outrun 2006. Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Heroes